Mechanical Heartbeat
by Icicle04
Summary: Kojima Mizuki is a girl who was sold to the scientists by her parents, who were too poor to raise her up. A experimental fluid was injected into her when she was 14, turning her into a robot. Two years later, the lab caught on fire and everyone died except for her. After that, she became no longer a robot, but the journey of getting her emotions back has only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _"Mum." The little girl said, confused and slightly frightened. "Mum!" She cried out with more urgency. "What's happening?"_

 _Tears streamed down her mother's weary face. "It's alright, Mizuki. I-I'm sorry, but it's all going to alright in the end." The truth was, she was just comforting herself. She knew that after this, nothing will ever be the same again. She looked up bravely at the building in front of her, and went inside._

 _"Hello?" The older female called out once inside. "This is Kojima Ayame, and I've come to make the deal."_

 _There were footsteps, and a middle-aged man came around a corner. "You're here. And have you got the child?"_

 _"Y-y-yes, here's Mizuki." Her voice trembled._

 _"Good, this way to the labs, please." He nodded briskly, holding out a hand and leading the way. They walked in silence for a long time, and the poor little girl, only 6 years of age, still had no idea whatsoever what was going on._

 _After a while, they finally got to a spacious room full of scientists in white lab coats. It seemed as though they were conducting experiments, but they all stopped when the trio arrived._

 _A scientist at the head of the room spoke, breaking the silence at last. "Bring the girl to the room. Give her the money and she can leave."_

 _The man from before grabbed Mizuki wordlessly and brought her away. Ayame sobbed, even as they shoved some notes at her and began to shoo her away._

 _But this was her decision, and it was her who brought Mizuki to be sold to the scientists. They were so poor, the child would probably have died anyway. At least she had a chance to live with the scientists, even if they did want to use her as an experiment._

 _Meanwhile, Mizuki stared back as she was whisked away to an empty, white room, which was to be her bedroom. She didn't know that she would never see her mother again._

That was eight years ago. Now she is 14 years old, and ready to be injected by the 'Robotifying Liquid', which the scientists have worked on for ages. Mizuki was trying to cling onto her best memories, although most were here in this building or somewhere near it. She has been allowed out, but not very far.

Apparently she would lose all memories, senses, emotions and feelings after getting injected with the experimental fluid. She knew that this is what they've raised her up for anyway, so she was prepared... Though she was still not so ready to get rid of everything.

"I-I'm ready." Mizuki said. "I'm ready."

She closed her eyes, and felt a sharp pinch on her left arm briefly, before there was no pain anymore. She felt like she couldn't feel anything, and desperately clawed at her last memories, but even they were gone in a matter of time. There was nothing but pitch black.

* * *

 **~2 Years Later~**

The girl stood in the midst of the burning flames, unable to feel a thing. The lab had caught on fire, and she had only been able to catch a few words from the last scientist before he too, died. There was no sadness at all, still being completely 'robot'.

 _"Mizuki. I'm so sorry I haven't mentioned this to you before, but I have a substance that can get part of your emotions back. Please drink this, and you will be a robot no more. Just make sure you are in no danger when you do, because you won't be immune to fire anymore. Unfortunately, this is only partly finished, so your memories... I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to get them back. But if you use these feelings well, then one day you could be able to. I-I'm so sorry for everything we did to you... Goodbye..."_

She looked down at the small bottle of greenish-bluish liquid, and then ran to the exit. Mizuki may still be a robot, but she knew that she shouldn't reveal herself to the police or anyone like that. It would be far too risky.

Using her long black hair to hide herself, she manoeuvred her way to the streets, and ran until she felt it was safe. She came to a huge building labelled LME, and many people were busily going around and doing their own thing, so the girl quickly uncapped and bottle and drank it.

There was a huge rush of adrenaline in her body and she felt as if an electric current passed through her. A lot of things came to her at once, and she started, feeling like she was alive again. Her legs aches a little from her long run, and she felt quite warm. This was kind of new to Mizuki, who wasn't used to feeling like this.

"W-what...?" But there wasn't many emotions in her right now. She apparently needed to 'earn them, step by step'. Glancing around, she felt as if the world seemed brightly, more lively somehow. Her gaze settled on a orange-haired girl, kneeling at the front of the building. What a weirdo - she must be there to 'reach her goal and live out her dream'. Mizuki didn't understand anything about dreams, as she's never had one (that she could remember, anyway).

She left, thinking about going somewhere to stay for the night. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how she could get her feelings back, but it was getting dark, so she decided to rest. The raven-haired girl wandered around until she came to a store called Darumaya's, and had a feeling that this may be the place, so she headed inside.

"Miss, do you have any spare rooms for me to stay in, just for tonight? I could pay for it." Mizuki asked politely, still slightly stiff and robot-like. "I am an orphan, and I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh, of course, dear. You can stay for however long you like, without having to pay." The kind lady replied at once. "What is your name?"

She paused. "K-Kojima Mizuki."

"That's lovely, dear. I'll show you up to your room now."

The girl bit her lip and followed her up the stairs, to a small, cosy-looking room. The walls were painted a nice hue of bittersweet, and there was a comfy bed in the corner.

"Here, you can stay for as long as you want, okay? I don't mind, because I have another girl who is also staying here. She's about your age, actually, and currently she's working part-time here, but looking for a full-time job elsewhere." Mizuki nodded. Maybe this was common in Japan.

There was this strange spark that suddenly touched her, and she straightened, senses on high alert. This feeling grew and grew, and she finally recognised it. It was gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered, these two words having more feeling than anything she'd said this whole night. "Thank you."

The old lady was a bit startled at the sudden emotion, but gave a smile and left. She had a feeling that this girl had lived a hard life.

* * *

Mizuki felt that there was no purpose for anything. She didn't know what to do, so she just wandered around Tokyo by herself, glancing here and there, and trying to memorise everything, a habit left over from being a robot. This went on for quite a few days, and she had also started helping out at Darumaya's, as payment for staying there.

One night, she came back from her wandering to find a girl at her door. In fact, an _orange-_ haired girl.

"Hey, I've seen you somewhere before?" She said immediately.

"Eh?" The girl turned around. "Oh, are you the new girl who Taisho told me about?"

Mizuki just blinked at her.

"You must be Kojima Mizuki! Taisho said you seemed like a nice girl, and maybe I could make friends with you! I'm Mogami Kyoko... And by the way I was just about to take this up to your room." She grinned, holding out a tray of delicious-looking goods.

"Yes... I am Mizuki. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

 **So this is the intro of my new story! She finally meets Kyoko huh? And retrieved one emotion...**

 **Anyway this might be updated a little slow due to my other fanfics but... I'll try...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Aren't you... the girl who was kneeling outside LME a few days ago?" Mizuki asked rather straightforwardly.

Kyoko started and glanced around nervously before pulling her into the room and quickly shutting the door. "SHHHHH! I don't really want anyone to know, so please don't tell!"

"Oh okay..." She replied blankly.

"C-can I trust you? I really want a friend to talk, but BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN SHO- I mean, can I tell you my lifestory?" Kyoko blinked, eyes wide and sparkling.

The other girl had no idea what she was going on about, but nodded.

"And can we be... f-friends?"

Mizuki nodded again. She didn't understand anything about friendship, but thought this might be a good place to learn. They plopped down onto the soft mattress and the orange-haired girl rubbed her hands, getting read to tell the story.

"Alrighty! Now, I was born in Kyoto, and I lived with Sho Fuwa from a young age. My parents... well... let's not get into that." She looked down awkwardly.

"Sho Fuwa? Who?"

"His real name is Shotaro but he hated it. And Sho Fuwa is that rising star who sings really-" She slapped her own mouth, agitated at what she was about to say. "SINGS REALLY BADLY. Anyway, continuing on, his father was the owner of a famous inn in Kyoto, and his family wanted his to take over the inn, but he wanted to be a star. He asked me to come with him to Tokyo, and I, being the stupid person I was back then, agreed.

I worked my butt off for him, and couldn't even go to school. BUT THAT DAMN SHO THREW ME AWAY LIKE A USED TISSUE AFTER HE GOT FAMOUS! He is such a mean, stupid, annoying, vain guy!"

The black-haired girl blinked again. She didn't really get the fuss, being unable to feel anything.

"Now I'm trying to get into showbiz so I can get revenge on Shotaro. LME is the best agency, which is why I chose it, and there's an audition happening in two days."

"Well... I guess I don't mind telling you all about me too, since we're supposed to be friends and everything.

I don't remember anything before I was 14 years old. The scientists told me my parents sold me to them because they were too poor, and I mostly grew up around the lab. When I was 14, they injected me with this stuff to turn me into a robot. I lived like that for 2 years, until the lab went up in flames and everyone died except for me. Now I'm not a robot anymore but I don't have memories or emotions, which apparently I could get back if I learn. I don't really have anything to do with my life right now."

Mizuki kept and blank face on while she was speaking, but Kyoko's expressions went from shock, to fear, to anger, back to fear again, and ended in sadness.

"I'm sorry... Hey! I know! You said you didn't have anything to do with your life right now, right? You could join me in showbiz! When you act things out, you could gradually get most of your emotions back! And I won't be lonely."

"Sure." The thing about not having any emotion is that she basically agrees to whatever the other person says...

* * *

It was two days later, and the audition was in full swing. Somehow, both Mizuki and Kyoko have managed to pass the first audition, and were waiting for the second round to start.

"I-I'm so nervous! What if I don't get in?" Kyoko stuttered, wiggling around.

Mizuki stared straight ahead, not really bothering to answer her question. A few deep breaths and more silence later, they filed onstage in a neat row, and sat down on the chairs provided. The first in the row was handed a mobile phone, and all the others waited as she responded to it, then it got passed on, and so on. When Kyoko's turn came, she managed to completely grab everyone's attention, but unfortunately her last few words left the most very disappointed. Plus she broke the phone.

"H-here." The orange-haired girl said, still shaking a bit from anger, as she gave a new phone to Mizuki, who was the last person in the line. "Good luck."

She gave a nod, then held the phone up to her ears. "I was a fool. I tried dating other girls after you, but nothing worked out. They all said they couldn't date someone as wilful, selfish and overconfident as me. Then I finally realised how much you truly cared for me. You were the only one for me right from the start. I know I'm being selfish. I'm sorry. But... can we make a fresh start?"

"Sure." She only uttered one word, but her voice was so cold everyone had the shivers. "Whatever." It was like an icy wind swept through the room. "I honestly don't care."

"WHYYY?!" Kyoko wailed as she stared at the list of people who passed. "WHYYYYY?!"

The other girl shrugged, not really caring much anyway. "I never really wanted to be an actor anyway."

"But..." Her eyes shined. "You could've tried acting, then gotten your emotions back, right?"

"Whatever."

She grabbed her bag and started to walk out, Kyoko closely following. They were both silent for a while, until a pencil fell from her pocket and she bent down to grab it lightning fast, out of reflex. Mizuki's head crashed into a person who was in front of her.

Slowly, she straightened, a hand rubbing her head where a bruise was starting to form. "Is this what pain feels like?" She murmured to herself. "It's not very nice."

"H-huh?! Tsuruga Ren!" Kyoko yelled from behind her.

The black-haired girl lifted her head to see this ridiculously tall, brunette dude in front of her, who was smiling rather creepily. "Honestly, I considered myself tall."

"That's your first remark towards me?" The dude said, smiling even more creepily.

"And?" Mizuki deadpanned.

He sighed. "I'm Tsuruga Ren."

"So I noticed." She said, pointedly staring at a small nametag pinned to his shirt. "Kojima Mizuki. And please excuse us because we're late for Darumaya's and we have no time to be sprouting nonsense with you."

With that, she firmly got hold of Kyoko (who was fiercely glaring at Ren - my guess is that she's mad because his prediction that she wouldn't pass was right) and strode off.

* * *

 **Character Profile (I have no idea why I'm doing this but you know, just to let you get to know Mizuki better):**

 **Name: Kojima Mizuki**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: 11th November (but she doesn't know her birthday yet)**

 **Height: 174cm**

 **Hair** **Colour/Length: Chest length black hair**

 **Eye Colour: Originally brown, but now violet (after getting injected with the experimental liquid, that was the side effect)**

 **Original Personality: You'll find out, lol**

 **Yeah okay that's all for now. I'm kinda upset over family issues at the mo, so short update for today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Erm... Mizuki, just so you know, we didn't have a Darumaya's shift tonight." Kyoko scratched her head, obviously confused with what the black-haired girl said before.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you didn't want to talk to him so I lied."

She frowned. "Robots can lie...? And sense emotions?"

"I'm not a robot anymore." She deadpanned. "And yes, sensing emotions is easy for me."

"Right..." Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway. It's so sad how I didn't pass the audition... I guess I should start looking for a full-time job now, since I don't want to burden Taisho. It's the end of my showbiz career."

Mizuki, though she didn't understand much about dreams and such, knew that Kyoko shouldn't give up so easily. "I thought you wanted to get revenge on Sho Fuwa. You can't do that if you go get a normal job, and live a normal life. You have to pursue you dreams, whatever it takes, because that's when you'll live a life you wouldn't regret."

The other girl's eyes glittered. She never knew half-robots could make such inspiring speeches like that!

"Or so I heard from one of the lab scientists, anyway." She added, making Kyoko sweatdrop.

"Geez! I really thought you were being motivational there! And yet you were just quoting something! I'm disappointed." She pouted.

Her violet eyes flickered. "Don't be. There are too many more events and things in life you'll be disappointed by, so don't bother wasting your time on this." She paused. "Again, quoted by what I was taught."

The two girls walked upstairs, seeming to bond quite well within their days spent together. "So, at the lab they tried to teach you how to be human?"

"Basically. I had to act out those emotions, though, since my memory from before was erased and I had no idea what it felt like. It… it was strange. They only said things like, 'When someone dies, you are supposed to feel sad. Sadness is displayed by tears,' and the like." She opened the door to her room, holding it open while Kyoko walked in, then going inside herself. "They taught me etiquette for everything, and manners. I didn't understand why at first."

"Wow…" Kyoko sighed. "You had a pretty messed-up life, didn't you?"

They talked some more, and then the orange-haired girl returned back to her room to rest for the night.

* * *

"Alright!" Kyoko yelled loudly at 6:oo in the morning. "I won't give up on my revenge!" All her evil spirits came out to party and she laughed creepily, making the sleeping couple (Taisho and his wife) tremble in their dreams.

Mizuki walked out of her room too. "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

The girl grinned at her. "I'm about to go to LME again and pursue my dreams, like you told me to."

"That's good, but you didn't have to yell about it." She blinked.

"Eh, that was to wake you up, since I need moral support and you are the best choice." She grinned, making a thumbs up signal.

"I'm going with you?" Mizuki asked, even though she felt like she knew the answer.

Her grin spread even wider and she made a pose of victory. "Yes, and this time I'm not backing down we get results!" There was nothing but silence at that statement and a tumbleweed even floated by.

Completely ignored.

"Come on… You were the one who persuaded me to try again!"

She shrugged.

"And you could try and retrieve some emotions! By acting!"

Mizuki shrugged again, not fazed.

"Please!"

The girl tilted her head. "Hmm. Fine then."

Kyoko blinked. "Wow, you agreed easily. Unlike _some_ people…"

* * *

"LOVE ME SECTION?!" Kyoko's scream echoed throughout the whole building.

"No way." Mizuki deadpanned. "I never wanted to be part of this anyway."

The president raised his eyebrow at them. "Mogami-san, it is the only way you can be a part of showbiz. You seem to lack love and forgiveness, as seen in your earlier auditions in the second round. Being in the Love Me Section will help."

"B-but…" She whimpered.

"No buts. Your uniform is in the office of the new section."

Kyoko looked down for a while, then made up her mind. "Yes, sir! I will do my best."

"Mizuki." The president called, as she was about to leave. "I don't know how it was possible, but… you seemed to lack all emotion. You didn't care about anything. I hope you can join the Love Me Section as well."

She shrugged for the fifty billionth time that day. "As you wish then."

"That just confirms what I said about having no emotion or thought…" He sweatdropped.

The unfortunate pair who were *hem* persuaded to join the Love Me Section followed the president's directions and soon found their way to the office. There was a bright pink sign that said, 'Love Me' very obviously and Kyoko was embarrassed as they walked in.

Opening the cupboard, they were met with the most obnoxious sight – uniforms that were fluoro and pinker than ever. The symbol of the section was also printed clearly on the back and front of the uniform.

"I may not know much about human fashion, but this is hideous." Mizuki commented.

Kyoko was still speechless with horror. This is what they had to wear?!

"NO!" She slapped herself quickly. "I mustn't give up! Mi-chan, let's get changed."

"M-Mi-chan…?"

"T-This is horrendously horrible and extremely grossifying." The revenge-seeking girl mumbled to herself. Her bright vermillion hair clashed badly with the red-violet of the uniform, and it didn't help that it was slightly large on her.

Mizuki only blinked.

"Oi." A rather familiar voice called from behind the door. "The Love Me Section has a new task."

"TSURUGA REN!" Kyoko immediately yelled and threw open the door. "What are you doing here?! And stop saying Love Me Section, I really hate that name."

He smirked. "You have to help me carry some papers to my office."

She started cracking her knuckles and the evil spirits were let loose once again. "Y-you…! Why the hell would we carry papers for you?!"

"Because I say so. Has the president explained the point system to you both yet?"

"What point system?"

Ren looked even smugger now, if that was even possible. "Ignorant."

"YOU…!"

"So, you Love Me Section members have to carry this little booklet around, and we all have stamps. These stamps can either give or take your points. If you do something we think is worth 10 points, we give you 10 points. We can also give you minus points."

Mizuki 'hnn'ed. "Sure."

"If you behave-" -Kyoko growled- "-and kindly carry these papers up for me, I might give out some points."

"Aren't you able to carry them on your own? If you aren't, then how did you get them up here in the first place?" The raven-haired girl questioned.

Ah, she and her brains…

Ren shrugged. "Just carry them. Your behaviour right now could receive minus points, you know."

The two girls glanced at each other and Kyoko made a face before they each picked up a stack of paperwork on the ground next to the door, and followed Ren to his office. Mizuki had a feeling he brought a bunch of papers to the Love Me Section from his office, just to make them carry it back.

The trip was silent, mostly tense from the orange-haired girl's glaring into the back of Ren's head. "Stupid, stupid guy." She was muttering, wishing she had her curse dolls with her at the moment.

"I think you mean imperious and pompous guy." Mizuki raised her eyebrows, also whispering.

"What do they even mean?"

"Basically, bossy and overbearing, and show-offy."

Ren coughed. "That's minus ten points for both of you. No talking while helping others."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Who the hell made _that_ rule?" Imperious and pompous were definitely the correct words to describe this male. Whatever they meant. They just sound nice.

"I did. Another minus ten points for talking back."

Thinking of her sweet revenge again, she quickly shut up and kept walking. If only she didn't have to listen to that stupid Tsuruga Ren…

How was he more superior anyway?

With all this hatred filling her, she didn't watch where she was walking and tripped over a stray object lying in the hallway.

And of course, she was walking behind Ren and slammed right into him. He caught a few of the papers, and Kyoko managed to hold onto the others, awkwardly teetering around before crashing to the ground with a loud 'boom'.

Mizuki, having incredible reflexes, stopped dead when she tripped over.

"I'll hold some for you." Ren smiled, looking very creepy (at least to Mizuki).

"E-eh? O-oh okay." Kyoko fell for the trap straight away. I guess she hasn't learnt to get the hell away when faced with Ren's glittery smiles yet.

Ah, how naïve she was.

* * *

 **I apologise for the crappy chapter, guys. I've been really busy recently and could barely get on my laptop... This was mostly typed out in the holidays, and I forgot to post.**

 **Okay, please read this.**

 **I kind of think Mizuki isn't really suitable for this story, and maybe I will stop writing. I have thought up a really cool idea for another Skip Beat fanfiction, so I was thinking of deleting my story to publish my new one. BUT, since I'm _such_ a nice person (*cough cough*), I have decided to let you guys have a say in this. If I get, like, a lot of comments telling me not to stop, I will consider it, but if no one really cares, then all the better!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to do this, peeps!**


End file.
